


I've Never Loved One Like You

by Honeyed (MoonPachimari), Queer_anarchist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Growth, DadSchlatt, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I made quackity trans, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg?, Smut, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Trans Quackity, healing together, hybrid quackity, hybrid schlatt, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_anarchist/pseuds/Queer_anarchist
Summary: “Schlatt, what are we?” Quackity asked quietly on one of the mornings. It had been silent for a moment before he heard Schlatt take in a deep breath.“What do you wanna be?” Schlatt had asked the man back because honestly he was scared to say anything in case it came out wrong.“I was hoping you would finally ask me to be your boyfriend,” The younger man mumbled. Schlatt was barely able to hear the other but he was happy that he was able to. He, like Quackity, wanted them to be boyfriends.~I was writing this for a server, but I'm no longer in it due to issues but I hope you enjoy ithaha!This is basically just a Quackity/Schlatt family au that starts out as angst president arc :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 125
Kudos: 543





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the election. Quackity had been helping Schlatt prepare for his speech all day and was starting to feel drained. Schlatt was always a lot to deal with on a normal day, let alone on an important day like this. To say the least, they were both equally as stressed about this election. There were moments where one of them snapped and started a screaming match. There was no malice behind any of the arguments, neither of them was really mad at each other, they were just stressed over everything that was happening.

Quackity was sitting in Schlatts office with him as they went over the Schlatts speech, again. Quackity didn’t understand why they had to keep going over it at this point, they’ve been going over it for hours now, and they were both tired out and agitated. Quackity had been hunched over with his head in his hands when he heard Schlatt groan and get up. He knew the older man was most likely going to get another drink. Quackity rolled his eyes and lifted his head to glare at the other. 

“Really Schlatt? Another drink? What number does that make it today?” He asked the man in an angry tone of voice. Schlatt never drank this much in one day, especially when there was an important event. 

“Yes Quackity another drink,” The man responded sharply as he turned to the younger and glared. 

“You have to give a speech in a few hours!” Quackity shouted angrily at the man.

He quickly stood up and stomped his way over to the older man and grabbed his drink from him and set it down on the table with a thud. He knew this would only make Schlatt angrier than he already seemed to be but he didn’t care. He was so fed up with this day already that he couldn’t contain it anymore. He scoffed in the man’s face and turned away before he made his way to the door. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Schlatt asked coldly. Quackity knew he was fucked but could still careless.

“I’m going to leave you here to do whatever it is you’ve been doing these past few hours we have been going over your stupid speech!” He shouted. He didn’t even mean to shout, all the anger and stress he felt seemed to make him snap and for real this time. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re going to stay here and continue what we were doing before you decided to start screaming,” Schlatt responded all too calmly. 

“Oh am I? And what would that be Schlatt hm? Me trying to help you as you drink yourself to sleep? Or are you going to just continue to stare at me when I ask you questions about the speech? Because if that’s so then there’s no need for me to stay in this fucking room with you,” Quackity responded, sounding breathless at the end of his rant. 

When Quacktiy was noticeably done Schlatt had just stared at him in complete silence. He didn’t know what to say back to him. Because in a way Quackity was completely right about everything he was saying. Schlatt had been drinking a lot that day, he had been just staring at the younger man when he asked questions, and for what? He didn’t know. He was stressed and he didn’t know what to do to calm him down other than, drinking. It was unhealthy sure but at this point, he was too buzzed for the alcohol to care.  
Quackity noticed the man staring at him and he looked at him sadly. He knew that Schlatt had no idea how to respond and he looked down at his feet. He let out a quiet sigh before he turned back to the door before opening it a tad and slipped out into the hallway. He didn’t know what else to say to the other. He knew Schlatt’s mind was still processing everything that he had laid on him a few seconds ago but he didn’t even feel a bit bad about it. Everything he had said was true and there was no need for him to take it back. 

Schlatt knew that there was probably nothing he could stay to make Quackity stay with him until it was time for them to go out to the stage and give his speech. Today was rough for them and it was clearly taking a toll on both of them. Between the constant fights and arguments, they were both on their wit’s end. ‘Maybe it’ll be good for us to have some time away from each other before they had to go out in public’ he thought to himself but refused to voice out loud. 

“I’ll be back before it’s time for your speech, make sure you’re ready by then,” He said softly before leaving. 

Schlatt cleared his throat and let out a soft ‘yeah’ before the door had clicked shut. On either side, both of them sighed and leaned their heads back. Today was going to get harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone reading! This is chapter two of this wild ride of a fic and I hope you all enjoy it. I will be updating every Monday and maybe when I have more chapters I'll add another updating day! Anyways, I'll see y'all next Monday!

It was time. The speech was in less than 10 minutes and both men were a complete mess from Quackity’s blow-up earlier in the day. Every so often Quackity could see Schlatt pull out a flask and take a few swigs of whatever was in it. This speech was important to the election and Quackity really hoped that Schlatt wasn’t going to be drunk during it. With a bit of hesitation, Quackity made his way over to the other, he needed to make sure the speech went well, he worked hard on it. 

Schlatt, sir, you need to stop drinking before you go on stang and give your speech,” The younger man whispered to the other as discreetly as he could. He really didn’t want anyone else to know about Schlatts alcohol problem before the election was over. 

“I’ll be fine Quackity, there’s no need to worry. I can handle my alcohol.” Schlatt said with a scoff and an eye roll. 

“You say that but what happens if you’re slurring on stage?” Quackity asked sharply. 

“I never slur and sure as hell won’t start now so stop acting like a drama queen and shut the hell up.” The man responded. You could tell he was getting angrier as the conversation continued. 

Quackity stared at the older man in shock and just shook his head in disappointment. He knew Schlatt was stubborn but sometimes it still managed to shock him with how bad it is. He wasn’t going to bother with helping him anymore today unless it’s severely needed. He was sick of being treated poorly in their relationship. He just hoped by the end of the night, or even tomorrow morning, Schlatt was in a better mood and they could have a civil conversation, like the adult they are. Soon they would see how this day would end.

The clock was ticking, the election was about to start. Both men were in the back of the stage, close enough for comfort but not close enough to notice. They were anxious. They knew their chances of winning were higher than the others, but still, it was nerve-wracking. Quackity could only hope that Schlatt wouldn’t say anything that would make the people hate him, he did that a lot more than he should.

“I’m sorry,” Quackity heard Schlatt say next to him. Quackity stood there in shock for a moment. He never really heard Schlatt apologize or when he did it was never first.

“For what?” Quackity asked, slightly confused. There were a lot of things that Schlatt could be apologizing for, just in this one day. 

“For being an ass all day and drinking even after you told me to stop,” Schlatt said, staring straight ahead. He never seemed to look at Quackity when he would apologize. 

“It’s uh, it’s okay. I’m also sorry for yelling early, I was just stressed and I guess I snapped.” He responded. He too continued to stare straight ahead instead of looking at who he was apologizing to. 

Next to him, he hears the older man hum in acknowledgment of what the younger one said. This was how it always was when they would apologize to each other. They never really took them in. It was just something they felt they had to do whenever they got into one of their many fights. It was almost like they did it to keep up appearances, even when no one was around. 

By the time both men got their slight apologies out it was about time for Schlatt to be going on stage. Schlatt rarely felt nervous or anxious when it came to public talking, but Quackity did and whatever Quackity felt seemed to affect Schlatt. They fed off of each other's emotions. It wasn’t always the best, especially when it came to things like this. Quackity being anxious caused Schlatt to feel anxious. 

As they stood there they could hear Tommy and Wilbur talking to each other on stage. Schlatt was going over his speech one more time to make sure he remembered all of it, and well Quackity was pacing next to him. Schlatt paused what he was doing for a moment to look up at Quackity pacing, when he did he simply rolled his eyes. 

“Q, you need to relax, your pacing is stressing me out,” Schlatt said calmly to the younger one. Quackity stopped pacing for a moment to look at him and glare. 

“Oh, I’m sorry that my anxiety is stressful for you.” He responded sharply. To this response, Schlatt once again rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll be fine, there’s nothing to worry about, we got this,” Schlatt said confidently. This was one of the things that Quackity liked about Schlatt, his confidence. 

“Now that you’ve stopped pacing and calmed down a bit it’s our time. Let’s go win an election.” The man said with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because I totally forgot to update it yesterday... Anywho I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

They won. They actually won the election. They knew their chances were high but they still can’t believe that they were actually able to win. Quackity was standing beside Schlatt in shock. Schlatt had no idea what to say, even with the winning speech he and Quackity wrote. Quackity was quick to note that Schlatt was also just as shocked as him, the man was completely still and quiet. He lightly elbowed the man to get his attention. The man looked slightly startled at the motion and turned to look at the younger. 

“Schlatt are you going to give the speech?” He asked in a whisper so the others wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Oh uh yes, I am,” Schlatt responded as confidently he could. With that, he cleared his throat and moved his way up to the microphone. Quackity could only hope that Schlatt stuck to the speech they wrote together. 

"That was pretty easy. And you know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the DreamSMP, and the day I said I was running... an election that I won by the way? I said; "Things are gonna change''. I looked every citizen of L'Manberg in the eyes and I said; "You listen to me... this place will be a lot different tomorrow." Let's start making it happen. My first decree, as the president of L'Manberg- the EMPEROR! of this great country-! Is to REVOKE the citizenship of WilburSoot, and TommyInnit!Get 'em outta here! Get 'em outta here! You're no longer welcome!" 

When Schlatt was finished with his speech everyone was in shock, including Quackity. He hadn’t written any of that down and he knew that everything Schlatt was saying was because he was feeling a power high. Quackity didn’t want Tommy or Wilbur to be exiled but he knew he couldn’t say anything about that right now. He didn’t want to anger or fight with Schlatt again, like earlier. 

Throughout the crowd of people shouts of confusion and sadness could be heard. Quackity ignored them to walk over to where Schlatt was standing. In the corner of his eye, he could see Wilbur and Tommy looking at each other in shock, Tubbo was running up to them while shouting things he couldn’t hear. 

“Schlatt what the hell are you doing?” Quackity asked sharply. 

“I’m doing something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” He responded. The older man turned to walk off of the stage and made a small motion for Quackity to follow, which he did. 

They both made their way through L’Manberg, or later known as Manberg. Quackity didn’t look back to the stage or the crowd of upset people. He couldn’t imagine the pain some of them are going through but what is he supposed to do? Schlatt clearly didn’t care about the speech that caused arguments so why would he listen to him about this? So like the younger tended to do with these types of things, he ignored it and kept his eyes forward and on Schlatt. 

“Now that I’m in the office and you’re my vice president what should our first order of business be?” Schlatt asked without turning to look at the other. This question was shocking to Quackity and he really didn’t know how he was supposed to answer it. 

“I don’t really know right now, but you're making me your vice president?” He asked back. He didn’t really know this was a part of Schlatts plan. He was just supporting him from the side mostly. 

“Yes, I’m making you my vice president, who else would it be?” And Quackity didn’t know. Schlatt was always one to make more enemies than he did friends, and Quackity knew why, so there really was no one else. 

“No one I guess, I just didn’t expect it,” Quackity mumbled, more to himself than Schlatt. 

“I think the first thing I want to be done is the removal of these god awful walls.” The other said with no regard to who was listening. 

“Okay, I’ll, uh, write that down when we get to the office. We still need to discuss who else we want to be working for you Schlatt.”

“I’m thinking of making Tubbo secretary of state…” The man seemed to ponder.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? He’s a really good friend of Tommy and Wilbur, what if he does stuff behind our back?” Quackity asked. He wasn’t sure how worried he was about Tubbo doing that, but still, he thought it would be a good idea to ask. 

“If that ever happens we’ll work it out then.” Quackity nodded to that, even though the other couldn't see, and sped up his walking to walk beside Schlatt. 

“Congratulations on winning the election by the way,” Quackity said with a smile.

“Thank you Q, and thank you for staying by my side the whole time, even when we fought,” Schlatt responded. To this Quackity laughed and nodded it off. He was just happy that they were both happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nine chapters for this story right now and I hope to write more but I've been having a super hard time right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! Anywho I'll see y'all next week :)

It was only the first week in office for Schlatt and he already felt like he got some good work done. The first thing he had gone and done the day after the election made sure he had everyone where he wanted them (as in who works for him and such). When that was done he began making a list of buildings and such that he wanted to be torn down. Then he went on to rename L’Manber to Manberg, which many people didn’t take too well, even Quackity was left confused… 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, of this great nation; I come to you on a GREAT DAY! It's only the second Minecraft day- the first- earth day of my reign over this great nation, and we have totally, completely, and utterly, removed all walls. The cage that has held back the citizens of this great nation- has been, well, removed. The country has been uncaged. And you know what? Do you know what I'm feeling? Enough of this... living in the past. No walls, no ah, spaceships, no Elton John houses, I say, I say fellas; I say we rename this country. No longer! No longer! No longer, will this country be called L'Manberg. I say that's rather out of date. No one uses apostrophes. I say effective immediately, our great nation is now, Manberg. MANBERG! What do you say about that fellas? Manberg! I like- I like men- I like men. This country will take no more L's!” 

After he had made his second speech in the morning, it was clear people weren’t happy with what he was doing. Many of them voiced that but he could care less about all of that. He was going to make this place better no matter what he had to do. He tore down the unnecessary wall and a few other buildings he deemed unnecessary. Quackity and Tubbo had been with him through all of it. Neither of them had much input on Schlatts decisions unless it was a random question on something they were confused about. 

“Schlatt why are we changing the name? Doesn’t this defeat the purpose of our election for L’manberg?” Quackity asked with a tilt of his head. He never quite understood what went through the older man’s head.

“Quackity, my dear vice president, I already said why we were changing it during my speech this morning. Here at Manberg, we don’t take L’s,” Schlatt responded with a smirk. 

Schlatt could see Quackity shaking his head next to him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Quackity as he continued to walk through Manberg, making sure everything looked good. Now that Schlatt had the walls removed everything looked much brighter and larger. It was nice to walk through Manberg now. Schlatt and Quackity both loved days like this, where everything was happy and calm. No fighting, no drama, and no random outburst from either man. 

Eventually, Schlatt and Quackity went back to the office and left Tubbo to do whatever it was Tubbo did when he wasn’t with them or working on Manberg. Being back in the office meant they had to do paperwork and both of them despised paperwork, no matter what it was on. Both men sat at their own individual desk to get started on their work. From either side of the office, you could hear groans of misery. Schlatts paperwork was mostly approving of what was going on outside of their doors and Quackitys was mostly complaints of Schlatt. 

Every so often both men would look up and smile at each other. It wasn’t enough that if someone walked in they would notice, it was just enough for each other to notice. These actions have only started recently. Before the election then men weren’t exactly what you would call close. They would talk about what they wanted for the election, sometimes they’d hang out and watch movies while having a few drinks, but the looks? The looks were something new and honestly? Neither of them were mad about it. They were soft and gentle. It was like two teenagers experiencing their first crush. 

Most of the time they weren’t too subtle about the way they would look at each other. In public others may have picked it up but no one said anything about it. Tubbo would notice when Quackity would sneak quick glances at Schlatt. Sometimes Fundy would see the random times that Schlatt would sling an arm over Quackitys shoulders or around his waist. Others would see the way that they would move closer to each other whenever they were together, or when they would randomly be touching each other (don’t make it inappropriate you hoes). It was the little things that were noticed, but no one would ever say a thing.


	5. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Here's another pre-written chapter. I'm currently writing chapter 12 so we have plenty of pre-written chapters. The next chapter will contain smut so if you aren't a fan I suggest skipping it! I will give a reminder when the chapter comes out but I want everyone to be prepared. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

So Schlatt decided he was going to take Quackity to the beach, preferably a beach far away from Manberg. Not that he didn’t like Manbery or whatever, he really didn’t, he just thought it would be nice to get away from it for a little while. It could be bonding, they never really spent time together before Schlatt decided he wanted to run for president. Yeah, they would hangout whenever they were taking breaks from paperwork or whatnot but Schlatt didn’t consider it actual bonding. He just wanted to get to know Quackity a bit more than he does (wink wink). 

Schlatt had already told the other about going to the beach, now he didn’t say which beach he just said a beach. The only reason he had told him they were going to the beach was so Quackity could pack accordingly. It had been about four days since he decided to go on vacation and Schlatt was excited, more than he has ever been. He and Quackity both made sure all the work they had to do was done and that there was a list of things that still needed to be done for Tubbo.

“Q, are you almost ready to go?” Schlatt asked the younger from the living room. 

“Yeah just give me a minute!” Quackity called out from the bathroom. 

“Okay, just try to be quick, I want to get on the road soon so we can get there at a decent time,” Schlatt responded in the same tone as before.

Now for Quackity, this vacation was nerve-wracking. He had never spent multiple days on end with Schlatt where he wasn’t able to just walk away and go home. He was worried about any fights they may get in or what could happen if they couldn’t get away from each other. On the other hand, the younger man was excited about this vacation. He could take a break from Manberg and actually get to talk to Schlatt about things that don’t relate to his presidency. 

Once Quackity was ready he took a deep breath in and released it before he stepped out of the bathroom. Both men were determined to make this a good vacation (might be foreshadowing a bit…). Quackity made his way to the living room, where Schlatt was, and looked at the other. Schlatt nodded at him and Quackity nodded back before they grabbed their bags and made their way to the ‘car’ (I have no clue what to say for that). They quickly threw their stuff into the trunk and made their way to the front of the car to get inside.

“Let’s get this show on the road shall we?” Schlatt said with a smirk. Quackity smiled and let out a small laugh before nodding and getting in the car. 

~Mini time skip to the beach because I’m lazy :)~

They had made it in one piece. Minus some of the minor arguments they would get in when they were in the car, they were fine. Schlatt had decided to rent a condo for the week they were staying, it would make it easier for them. It had two bedrooms, a bath, kitchen and living area. It was close enough to the beach that they weren’t always having to drive there. It was in a central location that would make the vacation easier and more smooth running.

“Let’s go check out the beach!” Quackity said excitedly. The closer they had gotten to the condo the more excited Quackity seemed to get. To the point that the man was practically bouncing in his seat.

“Q, I think we should unpack the car first and then worry about going to the beach,” The older man said with a chuckle as he made his way to the trunk.

“We can unpack the trunk after we go to the beach,” Quackity stated with a roll of his eyes. He really just wanted to put his feet in the water. 

“Okay, okay, we can go to the beach but it’ll only be for a few minutes. Then we have to come back and actually unpack and get settled in,” The other sighed out. He knew he wasn’t going to get the younger man to actually listen so he might as well indulge him.

Quackity cheered at winning the debate and grabbed his phone from the car, along with his sunglasses, and began making his way to the boardwalk. Schlatt let out a sigh of exasperation and began to follow the young man after he too grabbed his phone along with the keys to the car. Quackity slowed down his pace and waited for him to catch up so they could walk alongside each other. As they walked Schlatt noticed that Quackity was humming a little tune, not one that he knew but it was nice to listen to. 

Once they made it to the start of the sand Quackity took off running. He didn’t say anything to Schlatt either, he just darted towards the ocean. Seeing this caused Schlatt to burst out laughing as he continued to make his way down to the water, just at a more leisurely pace. Schlatt picked up humming a similar tune to what Quackity had hummed before he made his mad dash to the ocean. 

Down at the ocean, Quackity had rolled up his pants and discarded his shoes before he made his way into the water. It was a bit chilly but he let out a sigh of content and smiled out to the horizon. God did Quackity love being in the water. Up behind him, he could hear Schlatt making his way towards him. He turned himself around just enough that he could smile at the other. 

“Took you long enough,” Quackity said with a laugh. 

“Well I’m not the one who took a mad dash right as our shoes touched the sand,” The older man rolled his eyes at the younger but couldn’t help the smile that made its way up to his face. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault, the ocean just looked nice on this hot day,” Quackity responded as he walked out of the ocean and over to Schlatt. 

“So what are you gonna do tonight?” Asked Quackity.

“Hm? Oh, I was thinking maybe we can go out to a club or something,” Schlatt stated plainly. Quackity didn’t know how good of an idea that was, well with Schlatts drinking problem, but he also wanted to go out so he just nodded his head in agreement. 

“Clubbing it is then,” Quackity responded with a smirk. 

With their plans for the night, the two men made their way back to the condo parking lot to unpack the car. Both men had decided that they would need to rest a bit before they got ready to go out clubbing. And with that let the fun begin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we should take a vacation,” Quackity heard Schlatt say from his desk. This statement causes Quackitys head to shoot straight up and stare at the other. 
> 
> “What do you mean we should take a vacation? It’s only the first month into your presidency do you think that’s a good idea?” Quackity asked in a worried tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Here's another pre-written chapter. I have been feeling a bit better than I previously was and I hope that continues through the week. I started my college classes so it might effect my writing but I hope it doesn't!! Anyways, I want some cute nickname to call you guys during these comments, if you have any ideas comment them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story!

~At Pogtopia~

Now almost a month into the presidency and everything was going well. Well, on their side it was. Neither of the men knew it but Tommy and Wilbur were off making Pogtopia to try and take down Schlatt. Currently, the only people who knew about this were Tommy and Wilbur but that didn’t matter to them. They were making a base and hashing out plans on what to do from there. One day they’ll take their home back. 

~Back to Manberg~

Quackity and Schlatt were stressed. They knew this job wouldn’t be easier but at the time they never realized how hard it could be. They weren’t having fights like before but they were also as happy as they had been during the first week. Everything was going well yeah but it was taxing. Tubbo was constantly running around doing things for Schlatt and Quackity was constantly at his desk doing paperwork just like Schlatt was. Manberg had expanded slightly and was more built-up than before and that’s what made everything harder. 

“I think we should take a vacation,” Quackity heard Schlatt say from his desk. This statement causes Quackitys head to shoot straight up and stare at the other. 

“What do you mean we should take a vacation? It’s only the first month into your presidency do you think that’s a good idea?” Quackity asked in a worried tone. 

Now don’t get Quackity wrong, he loved the idea of a vacation right now. He just wasn’t sure what a great idea that would be at this moment. Even though he brought this up he knew Schlatt would push that fact aside and do whatever he wanted. 

“I think it would be a great bonding time for the two of us,” Schlatt stated with a shrug. 

“And where would we go? I haven’t been here for that long,” He responded to the other while standing up from his desk. 

He made his way to Schlatts desk so he could actually have a conversation with him, face to face. Once over he sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of Schlatts desk. He stared at the older mean as he leaned back in the seat. Maybe a vacation for them would be a good thing. 

“We should go wherever you would want,” Schlatt said as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing. 

“Do you think it’s the right time for a vacation?” He asked quietly. 

“I do and if anyone has anything to say about it, well they won’t,” The other stated plainly. 

“I wouldn’t call that very president like,” He said back with a smile on his face. Sometimes Schlatt doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted, made things that much better. 

“Screw being presidently or whatever. It’ll be like uh a honeymoon phase but for the presidency.” Schlatt said, standing up from his desk. Quackity laughed and stood up with him. He didn’t really know what they were doing but he just followed along with Schlatt anyway. 

“We’ll tell Tubbo about it and then we’ll plan where we’re going,” Schlatt said to Quackity. Quackity nodded his head in agreement and went over to his desk to call and tell Tubbo about their plans for a vacation. 

As Quackity called Tubbo he thought of the range of reactions he may get from the young teen. He could be angry or even just disappointed but regardless of that he’ll know he can’t ignore Schlatts wishes on going on vacation.

“Hello this is Tubbo speaking, how may I help you?” He heard the young teen ask, sounding tired. 

“Hey, Tubbo it’s just me Quackity, I just wanted to let you know that Schlatt has decided he wants to go on vacation to ‘celebrate his presidency’ in a few days,” Quackity responded to this tired sounding teen. 

“Your leaving?!” Tubbo asked, slightly angrily, kinda disappointed. Quackity sighed and looked down at his feet, shuffling a bit. 

“Uh yeah I guess? Not for long though, maybe a week at max?” He said, turning his statement into a question at the end. In truth, he had no idea how long he and Schlatt were going to be gone but maybe saying a week at max would calm Tubbo down. 

“Um yeah sure that’s fine I guess? Just make sure you have the paperwork needed to get done, done, and leave a list of stuff that Schlatt wants to be done so we know,” Tubbo responded. The younger teen didn’t even let Quackity give his reply before he sighed and hung up. 

Quackity set down the phone and looked over at Schlatt. During the call, the older man seemed to have sat back down and resumed the paperwork he was doing prior to their conversation. At least he was getting his paperwork done right? 

“Schlatt, Sir, I told Tubbo about the plans and he said okay,” Quackity shouted slightly to the man across the room. The only response he got from his was a nod and thumbs up. Quackity slumped down at his desk chair and sighed. He really hoped that this vacation went well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly immediately as the door shut, Schlatt had Quackity against the wall. The hybrid looked at him for a moment before Quackity's hands tangled in the older's hair as he pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy, obviously no real intent behind it. Calloused hands traveled under Quackity's shirt, the kiss breaking so Schlatt could pull it off and mouth at the younger's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. Since Quackity is trans, female terms were used. I did not write this chapter! My friend (who is trans) was the one to write it. If you are uncomfortable with any of this I would advice you to skip this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy and continue to enjoy my story.
> 
> -Hi! Writer of this chapter here! My name is Honeyed and I write the smut for this story as well as provide many ideas. I'll be responding to comments on this chapter and am happy to answer any questions in reference to this chapter! -💌 -

The club had been fun, Quackity and Schlatt taking shots, dancing together under the bright lights of the building as they laughed and smiled at each other. By the time they headed home, they were slow. The club wasn't too far from the condo so they were able to walk instead of driving [don't drink and drive kids]. 

The energy from their previous dances, the grinding, and the giggles was leftover. Schlatt's hands never once left Quackity's body on the walk home, slurring phrases in the other's ear to get laughs. Fumbling with the keys, Quackity opened the condo and pushed inside.

Nearly immediately as the door shut, Schlatt had Quackity against the wall. The hybrid looked at him for a moment before Quackity's hands tangled in the older's hair as he pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy, obviously no real intent behind it. Calloused hands traveled under Quackity's shirt, the kiss breaking so Schlatt could pull it off and mouth at the younger's neck.

Quackity's hands splayed out against the older's chest, head tilted back and Schlatt rubbed circles into the bare skin of the Hispanic's waist and left small little bites on his neck. Schlatt grabbed his wrist gently, tugging Quackity to one of the bedrooms for a nicer place. Practically tearing his own shirt off as Quackity fumbled with his shoes so he could discard his pants, Schlatt smiled. "Wow," clicking his tongue as Quackity looked up at him, "god you look so fucking- so fucking hot."

"Me? You sure," Quackity teased for a moment as he tugged his pants off, Schlatt walking forward and holding him by the hips and looking at him up and down.

"Yes- god yes I'm sure- fuck do you need my help getting the-" The older fumbled for words as his hands moved up and lightly hovered over the binder Quackity wore. Quackity just shook his head as he pulled the black item over his head and to the floor. Heavy hands traveled up Quackity's body but skipped over what the binder had hidden. 

Pushing Quackity onto the bed, Schlatt climbed over and pressed a hot kiss to his lips as he took off his belt and tugged his pants down. He took a moment to get rid of his shoes and pants so that both men rested only in their boxers. Schlatt took in the other's frame, hands moving up and down as he stared before Quackity made a small noise and flipped the two of them over so that he straddled Schlatt.

Another kiss followed as Quackity ground against the other's hard on, Schlatt's hands in his hair as Quackity seemed to make it his mission to drive Schlatt inside with touches and hip rolls. Finally, he groaned, "Fuck- Quackity please Jesus christ don't tease me." 

Quackity just rolled his eyes and hummed, tugging his own boxers off for a moment as Schlatt sat up and pulled Quackity against him. Kisses and small bites were placed all over Quackity's neck as Schlatt's hand slipped down and rested on his thighs as Schlatt made it his goal to praise Quackity's body. There was a small gasp when Schlatt's hands slipped to the inside, tracing skin up until his hands hovered over Quackity's cunt as he mouthed marks into the smaller's skin.

Quackity's breath hitched for a moment at the feeling of one of Schlatt's fingers pressing between the lips as Schlatt sucked a deep mark into the crook of his neck. Schlatt was careful, slowly easing the one finger inside as he made Quackity lean against him, pressing small kisses to the ram's head. Slowly easing the first finger down to the knuckle, he eased it out then back in.

Setting a steady pace with his finger before curling it to hear the lewd gasp Quackity made, Schlatt nuzzled his head against the skin of the younger's collarbone. He slipped a second finger in and paused at the whine from the other before slowly easing back to the pace. He loved every sound he managed to drag out of Quackity, every whine and small moan was music to his ears- and went straight to his dick. 

After a moment Quackity batted his hand away and gasped slightly, feeling Schlatt's fingers leave him and move to rest on his hips as he pressed himself down and against Schlatt, rolling his hips for friction. "Schlatt- fuck- please?"

Schlatt nodded as he struggled, and with Quackity's help, got his boxers off. His dick ached, free from the fabric, and pressed right against Quackity's front. Kisses were exchanged again, sloppy as the two fumbled around until the tip of his cock was pressed gently between Quackity's lower lips. Thumbs rubbed circles into the younger's skin as Schlatt helped him sink down about halfway, then raise back up. They continued this awkward slow pace until their bodies were flush against each other, hips rolling.

Quackity lifted himself up, before dropping down again with a small whine until Schlatt grabbed his hips and helped him set up a quick pace that elicited lewd noises from both men, Quackity burying his face in Schlatt's locks as his thighs held a small tremble with every bounce. Schlatt pressed kisses as he fucked into the smaller, whining as Quackity slammed down on him until Schlatt moved so that the two flipped, Quackity below him on the bed. The smaller's legs wrapped around Schlatt's waist, using it as leverage to get Schlatt to fuck him deeper.

Quackity's grip on the others curls tightened as he whined out, "fuck fuck fuck- I'm c- hnnhaa close-" Schlatt just nuzzled his face against Quackity as he kept going, determined to make the other hit his climax soon. Quackity's head fell back against the pillow, his thighs shaking as he edged closer and closer, before his grip on Schlatt tightened and he screamed, "FUCK- SCHLATTTTTtt-" his voice cut off as his eyes closed.

It didn't take much longer for Schlatt to thrust through Quackity's high for him to follow suit, his hips snapping forward as he groaned and came inside of the smaller. Schlatt stayed how he was with Quackity for a moment, both men desperately trying to regain their breath before Schlatt pulled out and dropped beside him onto his side. His small ram tail wagged as he pulled Quackity close, kissing the tired man all over his face as Quackity hummed, shifting to cuddle against him.

It wasn't entirely planned when the smaller drifted to sleep, but it wasn't like Schlatt didn't mind, trying to pull the quilt to fold it over on top of him before joining Quackity in sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t what I was expecting but it’s nice,” Quackity mumbled into Schlatts chest. Schlatt rested his head on the shorter man's head and hummed. 
> 
> “You're about both of us wanting it for a while,” He responded to the previous statement before the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you be interested in joining a discord I made involving this fic? It's not centralized around the fic and is involving other things. Another server I've made awhile ago is more of a general server that everyone is welcomed to join. If y'all would be interested in that let me know!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Quackity awoke with a feeling of confusion. His memory of last night was coming in small flashes. He sat up in the bed and looked around before his eyes landed on the body next to him, Schlatt. Quackitys first thought was ‘oh so that’s what I did last night.’ He didn’t even know what to think about it. He and Schlatt have fucked. He, the vice president, and the President of Manberg had sex last night and he didn’t remember too much of it. Mentally he couldn’t remember but physically he sure could (I can’t believe I wrote that).

He quietly made his way out of the bed and stretched. Quackity threw on whatever clothes were closest and made his way out to the kitchen. He decided that he wanted to make breakfast for the inevitable awkward conversation that was to come when Schlatt woke up. What better than to have an awkward talk with some bacon and eggs? He just hoped he had everything he needed to make them. 

Gathering everything up, Quackity began to make breakfast. Now eggs and bacon didn’t take long but Schlatt always woke up early so he knew he didn’t have much time. He quickly made the scrambled eggs and threw in some vegetables and cheese (i hate shit in mine so I’m not going to specify). As he put the bacon in a heated up pan he could hear Schlatt walking out of the room. Quackity simply continued making the food as he began to hum to himself. 

“Morning Schlatt,” He said to the man as he made his way into the kitchen. 

The only response Quackity got out of the other was a grunt to signal that he acknowledged him. He figured the older man had a hangover, which in all honesty he did too, and didn’t feel like responding. He heard Schlatt shuffling around behind him before he sat down at the island counter. Quackity continued making breakfast. He took the food off the stove and plated it before handing Schlatt his. 

“Are you going to say anything or are we gonna pretend you didn’t fuck me last night,” Quackity asked, more like stated, in a deadpan tone of voice. 

“I was gonna wait till after this lovely breakfast but I guess we can do it now,” Shlatt responded to the younger man.

“I made breakfast to help with the conversation, not to avoid it,” He said with a laugh. 

Schlatt sighed and looked up at the younger man, who was standing in front of him from the other side of the counter. He raked his eyes over Quackitys body, noticing some marks that were showing from under his collar and around his neck. 

“So last night…” Quackity started.

“We fucked while drunk, yes I remember and you do too,” Schlatt sighed out. 

“I mean it’s not like we both didn’t want to do it anyway, the alcohol just made us bolder,” The younger man shrugged. 

Schlatt knew this to be true. Both he and Quackity had been flirting around for months, so much that it’s a shock they didn’t fuck before last night. Schlatt wasn’t even sure if he was that drunk, the alcohol just made all his inhibition fly out the window. He pushed his plate away and stood up from where he was sitting at the island and moved to the other side of the counter. Once he was standing in front of Quackity he looked down at the man a bit, to this the younger looked up. Shockingly, Schlatt pulled the younger into a tight hug. The younger hugged back after a moment of hesitance. 

“This isn’t what I was expecting but it’s nice,” Quackity mumbled into Schlatts chest. Schlatt rested his head on the shorter man's head and hummed. 

“You're about both of us wanting it for a while,” He responded to the previous statement before the hug. 

Both of the men stood there, embracing each other for a while before pulling away. Silently both of them finished up their breakfast and cleaned up the condo from last night and this morning. After that, both men decided they would just stay in for the rest of the day/night to relax for the night before. They simply cuddled up together on the couch and watched whatever movie or tv show they could find on the tv. And that’s how the two men spent the rest of their day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Schlatt, what are we?” Quackity asked quietly on one of the mornings. It had been silent for a moment before he heard Schlatt take in a deep breath.
> 
> “What do you wanna be?” Schlatt had asked the man back because honestly he was scared to say anything in case it came out wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely shippers, I know this chapter is short but I kept it that way so it didn't drag on like I knew it would if I added more to it. I'm having a really hard time sitting down and writing chapter 12 due to having school work and untreated ADHD haha. Anywho I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Now halfway through the men’s vacation, they managed to get closer to one another. Not by a lot, not to the point that they were calling each other boyfriends, but closer nonetheless. It was nice for them. No one they knew was here to judge or question their relationship. It was a peaceful vacation for both of them. They were both finally able to relax around each other.

There was a constant happy buzz in the air whenever they were together and neither of them how long that would last. Once they got back to Manberg they knew they weren’t going to be as open with each other as they have been. Neither of them even knew what to call each other. Were they even boyfriend?’ They would find themselves asking themselves. Quackity was waiting for Schlatt to bring it up but any time he thought he would the man wouldn’t. 

“Schlatt, what are we?” Quackity asked quietly on one of the mornings. It had been silent for a moment before he heard Schlatt take in a deep breath.

“What do you wanna be?” Schlatt had asked the man back because honestly he was scared to say anything in case it came out wrong. 

“I was hoping you would finally ask me to be your boyfriend,” The younger man mumbled. Schlatt was barely able to hear the other but he was happy that he was able to. He, like Quackity, wanted them to be boyfriends. 

“You know if we were to start dating we wouldn’t be able to tell everyone right?” Schlatt asked the younger. No matter how much either man wanted to be open about their relationship they both knew they couldn’t.

“I guess, it would suck having to keep it a secret, you know how bad I am at keeping secrets Schlatt,” The younger man replied with a sigh. 

“I know, I know but we can’t risk anything happening to either of us if we were to tell others,” Schlatt said.

“What would happen? Someone attacks me?” Quackity asked with a roll of his eyes, he didn’t know what Schlatt was so worried about but if it made him more comfortable then he would keep their relationship a secret.

“Quackity we never know what might happen,” Schlatt said plainly. He just wanted to keep Quackity safe from any harm (This is foreshadowing for how Schlatt ends up treating Quackity in later chapters and I just wanted all of you to be aware…). 

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone about us if we were to start dating,” The younger man responded with a sigh. 

“Then with that settled, Quackity, will you be my boyfriend?” Schlatt asked the younger with a smirk on his face. 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you idiot,” Quackity said with a smile before he leaned in to kiss the other man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Schlatt, when do you think you’ll be finished for the day?” Quackity asked the other casually. 
> 
> “Hopefully soon, why?” The older man replied with a question of his own. 
> 
> “We should eat together, like a mini date to spend some alone time together,” The younger said with a small shrug. 
> 
> “I think that’s a nice idea darling, would you like to pick up dinner on the way home?” Schlatt asked the other without looking up from his paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late chapter, yesterday I was super busy, and when I had some free time my friend came over to celebrate his birthday so I couldn't hop on my computer to post a chapter. Most of chapters 10 and 11 will be somewhat of a filler chapter until chapter 12, just to split up plot-worthy content so the story isn't rushed, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> I'll see you all next Monday! Make sure to leave comments, they always make my day :))

They had been back from their vacation for only a few days and both men already felt stressed. The work that they had to do piled up from the time they were gone. Now it’s not like Manberg was crumbling around them or anything, Tubbo had done a good job at making sure everything was in control, but he couldn’t do everything. Paper that the president, Schlatt, needed to sign piled up and paperwork for Quackity was scattered around his desk. It was a lot more than they had expected. 

Once the two men were back and in the office they didn’t have a lot of time for each other. The two of them both had their equal share of work that they needed to get done. Not that the two weren’t used to this but it was upsetting since they got used to spending a long amount of time together when they were on vacation. The start of their relationship seemed to be off to a great start.

“Hey Schlatt, when do you think you’ll be finished for the day?” Quackity asked the other casually. 

“Hopefully soon, why?” The older man replied with a question of his own. 

“We should eat together, like a mini date to spend some alone time together,” The younger said with a small shrug. 

“I think that’s a nice idea darling, would you like to pick up dinner on the way home?” Schlatt asked the other without looking up from his paperwork.

“Yes,” The younger said with a roll of his eyes. He knew Schlatt was still paying attention to him, regardless if he was looking at him or not, but it was still annoying to the younger man.

Schlatt could tell the younger man was annoyed by the tone of his voice but he was too busy to care at the moment. He had a shit ton of paperwork to read over and sign. He hoped that having dinner together tonight would make you for how distant he has been, or at least felt. He and Quackity haven’t been able to spend a lot of alone time together now that they’ve been back. Their relationship has already started to feel distant and he really wanted to make sure it didn’t stay like that. 

Their relationship had been built off of their one-night stand and built up feelings for each other. They barely even talked about it before they decided they should make the leap. Their feelings for each other were intense but sometimes Schlatt feels like they should have said more to each other before he told Quackity he too wanted to date him. He can’t say he regrets it, because he doesn’t, but he does sometimes think about how they would be doing if they waited a bit longer before they started dating. Sleeping together while intoxicated also wasn’t what Schlatt would call the best start to their relationship.

“If I gave you my card could you get the food or would you like us to get it together on the way home?” Schlatt asked, finally looking up from his papers. 

“I would prefer if we got it together on the way home, it would guarantee that we actually got to eat it together,” The younger man said back to the older.

“Okay then let's try to finish up this stuff quickly so we can actually leave the office at a decent time tonight,” Schlatt said as he let out a sigh and turned his eyes back to his paperwork. He just wanted to get his work done so he could take Quackity home to actually spend some time together. 

“Fine,” The younger said stubbornly as he stomped his way back to his desk. 

He huffed angrily as he sat down at his desk. Logically he knew Schlatt was right but he still felt angry and upset. He didn’t want to do any more paperwork, he just wanted to be able to go back home and spend some time with his boyfriend without being interrupted because someone needed the president. Stubbornly he continued to sit there with his arms crossed and a pout on his face like he tended to do when he was upset. He knew that it would make more sense if he were to get his work done quickly so they could leave but god did he not want to.  
Schlatt sensing that his lover wasn’t getting any of his work done, looked up and sighed, “Quackity if you don’t get your work done we won’t be able to leave earlier and spend time together.” 

“I know, I know, you don’t have to tell me, I just really don’t want to do it,” Quackity responded to the other as he looked down at the paperwork he had formally abandoned. With that, both of the men got back to their work. 

~Timeskip work became I’m lazy~

Both men had finally finished their work and were on the way to go get food. As they walked they filled the silence with casual conversations about what they had read while doing paperwork and what plans they had for the next day. It was nice for both of them to be able to have some time together without someone barging in and demanding one of the men's attention. The night air felt nice against their skin as they made their way to the closest convenience store between their office and Schlatts’ house. They didn’t have any real plans for what they wanted to have but they knew they could figure it once they were inside. 

“What should we get for dinner?” Schlatt asked the younger. 

“We could make some simple spaghetti if you want,” Quackity replied as they made their way into the store. Quackity grabbed a small cart and began walking to the fresh vegetable aisle. 

“Yeah that sounds nice,” Schlatt responds simply. He was following the younger at a nice pace with his hands in his pockets. 

Both of the men continued their simple conversation as they made their way through the store. Quackity had picked out some tomatoes and bell peppers while they were in the vegetable aisle to put into the sauce. They made their way to the aisle that had the sauce and noodles, he grabbed a pre-made sauce that sounded good and made sure to pick up some spaghetti noodles just in case they didn’t have any at the house. Once they had finished they quickly checked out and made their way back to Schlatts’ house. 

~A cliffhanger because I don’t want this chapter to feel dragged out~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quackity, let's move onto the couch,” Schlatt stated instead of asking. He was being to feel the effects of the whiskey he had been drinking and wanted to just relax with his lover for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much for this author note, just want to say chapter 13 and on might come out a bit later than usual. College has been much more hectic than expected but I do have spring break soon so I'm hoping to sit down and write a few more chapters to have in advance! 
> 
> Anyways, make sure to leave some comments for me to read, and have a wonderful weekend!!

They were having dinner and Schlatt was drinking, again. Now, this wasn’t a shock. Both men had decided to have a glass while they were eating dinner and Quackity didn’t think much of it. Now, this was before Schlatt decided to pour a second, and then a third. Now enjoying his third drink Schlatt was getting a bit more comfortable. He was now slouching in his chair and loosening his tie. 

“Quackity, let's move onto the couch,” Schlatt stated instead of asking. He was being to feel the effects of the whiskey he had been drinking and wanted to just relax with his lover for one night. 

Of course, Quackity readily agreed to move their mini-date onto the couch to relax. He stood up with a smile and dragged Schlatt up to his feet and the couch. He sat down and pulled Schlatt down along with him, with a giggle. Quackity wasn’t feeling his drink at much due to only having one glass of wine but he did feel a bit tipsy, he had always been a lightweight. He hesitantly let his head rest on Schlatts shoulder. 

“I’m glad we were able to do this today, I’ve missed you Schlatt,” Quackity mumbled as he closed his eyes. Everything he said was true. He did miss Schlatt and he was happy to spend some alone time with him, even if it was late at night after having to do a bunch of paperwork. He only hoped Schlatt felt the same way he did. 

“I’ve missed you too birdie,” Schlatt murmured as he kissed Quackitys head. 

Schlatt may have smelt like whiskey but that didn’t bother Quackity one bit he liked the smell. He smiled to himself and cuddled into Schlatts side more than he already was. He loved moments like this with him, no matter what state they were in. 

“Is it okay if I stay the night Schlatt? I’ve been drinking and I don’t want to walk home in the dark by myself.” He said to the older man. It wasn’t the full truth, he hadn’t drunk enough to affect them but he needed an excuse to stay the night. 

“Of course you can love,” Schlatt responded with no hesitation. 

Schlatt pulled his body away from Quackity a bit so he was able to look at the man face to face. With Quackity looking back at him with curious eyes, he leaned in and gently kissed him. Nothing too extreme or pushy. Just a simple kiss on the lips. He had just really wanted to kiss the younger man. 

“What was that for?” Quackity asked with a small smile on his face. 

“I just really felt like kissing you,” Schlatt responded with a smirk. To this Quackity felt his face heat up.

“Mm your drunk aren’t you Schlatt?” The younger man asked the older. 

“Not drunk, just tipsy,” He responded as he started to kiss Quackity once again.

Both men spent their night sitting on the couch, drinking some wine and stealing gentle kisses from one another every so often. It was a night well spent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Schlatt?” Quackity called out to the older man from the other room. He had left the office once Schlatt got more aggressive from the drinks. 
> 
> “Q? What are you doing out there during work hours?” Schlatt somewhat shouted back to the younger man. 
> 
> Quackity flinched at the shouting but paid no mind to it as he made his way back to their office. He knew he couldn’t avoid the man and he did need to get him home, their day was almost complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy chapter 12! The rest of the chapters after this may be delayed but I will try my best to get them out on Mondays! Make sure to leave a comment on what you thought and have a good week!

A few weeks, almost a month, had passed and everything was going well, a little too well. After the vacation the two men had settled into a simple routine of go to work, complete their paperwork, go home, and have dinner together. It wasn’t a normal person’s ideal relationship but they loved it and wouldn’t change it for the world. Everyone was doing well, Manberg was doing well, everything was on track and staying the same. Nothing had changed, the decor was updated and the wall was removed but other than that it was the same as it had been before. They were planning on extending the lands of Manberg. 

Now outside of what you could see about Schlatt and Quackity things were a bit tense at times. Schlatt had been drinking a bit more than he should have been and Quackity hated when he would get drunk but, no one else knew about this. Schlatt was more aggressive when he’s been drinking but he also had a tendency to get touchy, not that Quackity didn’t like being touched but it was happening almost every night Schlatt got drunk. But Quackity never said anything, in fear of Schlatt getting upset by it. 

Today was one of Schlatt’s off days. He had been drinking in increasing amounts throughout the day and people were starting to notice. Fundy and Tubbo could smell the alcohol on Schlatts breath and Quackity could already tell by the way his words were starting to slur that it was going to be another long night for them. Quackity never knew how Schlatt could drink so much without him seeing. He never saw Schlatt pour a glass but he knew the man was drunk and still drinking. 

“Schlatt?” Quackity called out to the older man from the other room. He had left the office once Schlatt got more aggressive from the drinks. 

“Q? What are you doing out there during work hours?” Schlatt somewhat shouted back to the younger man. 

Quackity flinched at the shouting but paid no mind to it as he made his way back to their office. He knew he couldn’t avoid the man and he did need to get him home, their day was almost complete. 

“I was just talking to Tubbo Schlatt, how about we head home?” He asked lightly, making up a lie on the spot had become routine. 

“We still have shit to do.” He slurred to the other. 

Quackity sighed and looked at him. They weren’t going to get any work done with Schlatt drinking like this. Quackity knew he couldn’t fight the ram hybrid but he just wanted to get him home. 

“Schlatt the days done, I think we can head home.” He said trying to coax the older man to listen to him. 

Schlatt stood up, stumbling a bit, and walked over to Quackity. Quackity stood completely still, he could smell the alcohol on Schlatt and didn’t want to cause any movements that may upset him, Schlatt looked down at the man and lifted his chin. 

“Quackity,” Schlatt said, not completing his sentence, cutting himself off by placing a kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

This was a new experience for Quackity. Schlatt had never kissed him in the office, sober or not. The last time he had Schlatt kissing him while drunk they ended up having sex with the man, and he didn’t want that happening in the office where people could walk in. But he was weak to Schlatts kisses and he couldn’t help but kiss the man back. 

These nights were always the same and Quackity never sought out to change them in fear of ruining the semblance of peace that the two of them have created. He would let Schlatt kiss him in their office before he inevitably had to help him home. He knew this wasn’t the most healthy relationship they could have but he didn’t know what else to do, so he never spoke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quackity I want my whiskey back,” He said in a deadly calm voice. 
> 
> “No Schlatt, I already said I hid it away and you aren’t getting it back till after work,” The younger replied as fiercely as he could manage. 
> 
> The two men continued to stare each other down with no movement till there was a gentle knock at the door breaking their trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I'm sorry for that but hopefully, the next one will be longer. I hope you all enjoy chapter 13 and remember to leave a comment!

~Mainly Schlatt’s pov~

Drinking was a stress reliever. Schlatt knew it wasn’t healthy and he was almost becoming an alcoholic but he couldn’t help but indulge. The stress of everything seemed to be overwhelming and having a small glass of whiskey here and there eased it all. It started out small, only a glass or two, but then it became so much that he started to lose count. He hated how much you drank but he didn’t know how to stop and he really didn’t want to. 

Schlatt and Quackity had come to work together because he had ended up getting drunk at the office, again. Schlatt didn’t mean to, he didn’t even realize he had drunk the much until he was stumbling through their office. 

“Hey Q, make sure I don’t drink a lot today yeah?” He said, making it a question without meaning to. 

“You know I can’t really stop you from drinking.” The younger man replied to the other with a sigh. 

Schlatt laughed but he knew it was true. He sat down at his desk with a groan, he had a meeting he was supposed to attend tomorrow but he had no clue what it was about. He was sure Quackity went over a mini script with him but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what was on it and he didn’t want to ask out of fear of upsetting the other man. He Brushed it off for the time being to get some of his other work done while he was still sober. With a small cup of whiskey in front of him next to a stack of paperwork, he got started with his day. 

~A few hours later (in the SpongeBob voice obviously)~

A few hours had passed and Schlatt was four, almost five, drinks in and partway through all his paperwork. Quackity had come in and took away his bottle of whiskey so he was unable to drink any more of it and he already wanted to yell at the younger. He drank down the rest of his drink and stood up from his desk. 

“Quackity where did you put the whiskey?” He asked, stumbling from the room. 

“I took it and hid it because this morning you said ‘make sure I don’t drink a lot' so that’s what I’m doing.” The younger replied back hotly, you could already tell he was angry with Schlatts current state.

Schlatt glared at him and scoffed. He went through the room searching high and low for the bottle but he was unable to find it. He quickly stalked back to the younger and looked down at him. Quackity knew Schlatt was gonna be angry but he stood his ground and looked up at his lover. 

“Quackity I want my whiskey back,” He said in a deadly calm voice. 

“No Schlatt, I already said I hid it away and you aren’t getting it back till after work,” The younger replied as fiercely as he could manage. 

The two men continued to stare each other down with no movement till there was a gentle knock at the door breaking their trance. 

“Hello, Mr. Quackity I have the paperwork you asked for earlier!” Came the voice of Tubbo. 

Schlatt cursed and moved away from Quackity and slumped down on the couch. The younger man watched him for a moment before he quickly went to the door to answer Tubbo. Schlatt could hear the two men talking but he quickly drowned it out and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what he was planning on doing to Quackity as they stared at each other but he was scared that his anger was strong enough for a reaction.


End file.
